Trapped
by Copycat1411
Summary: The Scouts are convinced that Serena's not the real princess. The Dark Kingdom is back and Serena finds that her memory of her past life is fake. She needs her full power meaning she needs her soulmate but she's trapped in the Fushigi Yuugi world...
1. Awakening...

Trapped 

- by Copycat1411

(surreal_1411@hotmail.com)

Rated R

Okay, my first go at a Fushigi Yuugi / Sailor Moon x-over, so leave me alone if you don't like it! :p

Usual disclaimers apply: I don't own Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi (I wish I did though)

Chapter One - Awakening 

"Serena! YOU KLUTZ!" thundered Rei.

"…ah … whoops."

"I can't tolerate this anymore! Every corner you turn you always bump into someone! 

And that's my favourite dress you dirtied! Serena, you're a hazard, a walking hazard!"

- sniff, sniff - 

"You really mean that?" whispered a tearful blond.

"That's not the end of it! You're constantly late for meetings, always wailing and crying, you act immature and eat like a pig! You so stupid, you probably don't know what one plus one is and always endanger the others by not being able to defend yourself during battles!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE REI!" yelled Serena and ran off.

(Park)

"Darien … " Serena whispered as she watched a couple kissing underneath a nearby tree.

"What do _you_ want, Serena?"

"Who is that?" asked the other girl.

"Oh, just some immature kid who has a crush on me," he said with a laugh. "Go away Serena, I'm not interested."

"YOU JERK!!!"

(Serena's bedroom)

"Luna, are you there?" asked a pale Serena.

"Serena, please meet us at the temple at four o'clock."

"Where are you going."

"…Just be there," with that the black fir-ball jumped out of the window.

Serena just curled up in her bed and cried herself to sleep.

(Dream)

"Princess Serenity, please meet me at the park at midnight."

- beep beep beep - 

(End of dream)

"What?" mumbled a half awake Serena. "Blasted alarm clock. What? Four twenty five already? I'm going to be so late!"

(Rei's Temple)

"Why am I not surprised that the immature brat is late again?" muttered an angry Rei.

Just then a puffed out Serena came crashing in and accidentally knocked the priestess down.

"MY ROBES!" grieved the priestess.

"Okay, let's get to the point. You're not Princess Serenity therefore, we don't want you here." Setsuna said coldly.

"…wha…what?"

"We finally figured it out, you were just a diversion. You see, the real princess would be smart, graceful and possess a power beyond your wildest imagination. So, with the help of Ami and the others, we all are convinced that you are not the princess."

"But…but what about Rini?"

"Actually her name is Ashley, it was she who made us see. She is Prince Endymion's daughter but it seem that she is no longer yours," provided Ami.

"Then who is the princess?"

"That would be my girlfriend here," Darien said, introducing the girl he was kissing underneath a tree in the park this morning. "Her name is Alison Ashley Moon."

"Hi, my name is Alison, it's nice to meet my wanna-be." She said sarcastically. "and I really don't like you flinging yourself on my boyfriend like that. Have you got no shame? It's people like you that dirty women's name."

"You bitch!"

- slap! -

"How dare you say that about our princess?" asked a furious Lita.

Serena looked up and was greeted by Mina and Michiru trying to contain a struggling and furious Haruka. "Let me at her!!"

"Do you all think that I'm a diversion?" 

Nods from everyone.

"By the way, Serena, since you are not the princess, then I'm not your guardian therefore, I'll no longer live with you…. Saves me the pain from getting flung across the moon every time I try to wake you up." Luna said. 

Every giggled.

With tears flowing down her face, Serena ran.

(Park - Midnight)

"I'm glad you made it, Serenity."

"What?" Serena looked around, searching for the source of the voice. 

Then with a flash of light Serena was gone.

(Another place)

Where am I? This looks like the ruins of the Moon Kingdom

"It's so good to see you again, my daughter."

"Queen Serenity?!" Serena turned around to see the transparent form of her mother.

"Yes, I am her spirit and you are on the moon. This is the remains of the Moon Kingdom."

"…but, they said I'm not the Moon Princess!"

"…but you are, my daughter…. It is hard to accept…but the Earth Prince and Princess Alena of the Dark Kingdom or Alison if you prefer has manipulated your guardians thoughts and managed to convince them that you are not the Moon Princess. "

"What? But I thought Darien and I was destined to be together?!"

"My poor daughter, Earth has always been our enemy, and the memory you have of its Prince is all fake. You see, Endymion always wanted power and by marrying the heir of the Moon Kingdom and of the Silver Alliance, he would have been able to rule the universe. The only thing that stopped him was that you were already in love with a prince of a very powerful kingdom, and so he made a pact with the Dark Kingdom and fell in love with Metallia's daughter Alena while he was there."

"It was he who betrayed and helped destroyed the kingdom, wasn't it mother?"

"Yes, the attack was suppose to kill us all. Then he would have gained the power of the Silver Crystal. After everyone died, I used the crystal to have you all reborn in the future. And here you are now."

"Why am I here, mother?"

"To receive your birthright. Pluto was right, the princess is very powerful, smart and graceful as she is beautiful and it is time to awaken that princess in you. You see, the Silver Crystal is only a container and a talisman, your power is channeled through it. It is a mistake of Beryl to think that the crystal has any power. Are you ready, daughter?"

"…yes."

A bright light engulfed Serena transforming her into Princess Serenity. She was gowned in her white princess dress with two transparent wings fluttering behind her. Her hair turned silver, her crescent moon shining bright and she gave off an ethereal light. A few minutes later, the light subsided.

"I remember."

"You are truly now the Moon Princess but your powers are still limited. Until you find your soulmate, you can use only a fraction of that power but even that is so, you are more powerful than your senshi."

"Mother, can I transform into Destiny?"

The old queen nodded. Without and incantation or a transforming device, bright lights and ribbons surrounded Serena. Then she was Destiny. She wore a black miniskirt with silver linings. Her bow was black and the eight-pointed star formed its center. She wore knee length high-heeled boots and white gloves. Her choker was black with a silver crescent moon on it. She no longer wore her tiara, and her silver crescent moon shone brightly on her forehead. 

"Do not let the Dark Kingdom know that you have received a new transformation until you find your soulmate, they will try to kill you if they find out that you have gotten more powerful. Currently, they believe that you are helpless and weak. We want to keep it that way. My last gift to you daughter. " 

In a flash of light a crystal glaive might like Pluto's appeared. Instead of the Garnet orb, at the center of its heart shaped frame that had a crystal wing on each side, was the Silver Crystal with a silver crescent moon inside it. 

"Remember daughter, do not let the Dark Kingdom know that the princess within you has surfaced. Right now, to them, you are powerless and not a threat. Until you gain your full power do not let them know else they destroy you! Goodbye my daughter. We might meet again."

"Goodbye mother."

And then Serena was back at the park.

(Dark Kingdom)

"Is the plan ready?"

"Yes, my lord," a youma replied. 

"Good, we'll get rid of the brat Sailor Moon once and for all."

"And then we'll rule the universe side by side my love."

Evil laughter can be heard coming from the dark-haired Earth Prince and the Princess of the Dark Kingdom.

(Another section of the park)

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Venus Crescent Beam!"

"Dead Scream!"

"World Shaking!"

Cried the remaining standing senshi. Their attack hit the youma, making it cry out in pain.

"Sailor Moon, what are you doing here," asked Mars as the former leader stepped onto the scene.

"Can we fight after killing that thing?"

"…"

The youma took advantage of the situation and threw some sought of sleeping powder on the remaining senshi left standing. They fell asleep. (A.N. *sweatdrop* I know I'm stating the obvious.) 

"What?" asked Moon.

Tuxedo Mask appeared, with 'Alison' dressed as the moon princess at his side. 

"Goodbye Sailor Moon."

"What?" repeated Moon, feeling herself de-transform as 'Alison' cast a mist of dark energy around Serena which was absorbing Serena's energy.

A portal opened behind Serena with a blast of energy from 'Alison', she fell through, weak after the energy drain.

"Oh, we don't really know where the portal takes you to otherwise we would have made sure to place where you land is more comfortable but I have the feeling that you would be well taken care of. You won't be disappointed." Tuxedo Mask yelled after her.

Then all Serena could hear was evil laughter before blanking out. 

End of chapter one!


	2. Introductions...

Trapped

~ by Copycat1411

(surreal_1411@hotmail.com)

Rated R

Usual disclaimers apply: I don't own Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi

Chapter Two : Introductions

"Wha - what's happening?" Miaka cried as the ground below her began to shake and the world before her go crazy. 

"Miaka! Stand back!" Tamahome yelled above the wind's shrieking. 

It _was _a beautiful day. The Suzaku Seishi was enjoying themselves before the summoning ceremony the next day. Then all of the sudden the sky turned black as thunder clouds covered the blue sky and threatened to unleash its full capacity of water. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, even the ground shook. The creatures of the air were causing quite a commotion, flying madly around in all directions while the ground inhabitants ran and hid. 

It was mad!

Everything went mad! 

And then is silence took over….

The chaotic moment passed like it never happened. It was the fine beautiful day set again. It was like the whole episode never occurred. As if it was nothing but a dream. It happened so fast and ended so abruptly that it could have past for a figment caused by someone's imagination….but the difference was, everyone experienced it….

"Wha - wha - what?!" asked an incoherent Hotohori. 

"Something happened. I feel it. Something is wrong…." The blue-haired monk replied absently.

"…" said the others, still disorientated from the shock of the event.

"AAAHHHHH!!!" 

"MIAKA!!!" yelled Tamahome as he whipped around to see his miko been pulled into a vortex spiraling blue green light. 

The suction from the vortex proved to be too strong….

The others were pulled in after their miko….

They didn't see anything but blackness….

(Mt. Taikyoko - Taiitsu-kus's Abode)

"It's getting worse … it's spreading at such a fast rate."

"Endymion's alliance with the Dark Kingdom seems to have triggered its awakening. I did not foresee this. They have blocked me out somehow."

"What's happening? … Pluto … I'm loosing you."

"They … causing interference … can't … through … princess … protect … you know … what … to do."

"Pluto, I - "

"Shit! My head! What the fuck was that? Get off me ya fat lot!" Tasuki cried as he regained consciousness. 

"What? … uhhhh … I feel like being trampled by a stampede …" the half conscious Hotohori mumbled.

"Miaka? Are you all right? Wake up, Miaka!" Tamahome said shaking the unconscious girl on top of him.

"Five more minutes, mum … hmmm … chocolate ice-cream … strawberry cheesecake …."

"So you are all awake. I apologize for your sudden and abrupt arrival …" the Creator of the Universe said.

"The _fuck_ sudden! I could be suffering from a friggin' broken my neck! What the hell do you want, you ugly old bag?"

"You loud mouth idiot! Will you shut up for once and listen?!" The creator of the universe cried losing control over her temper. The flame-haired former bandit shrank back at the sight of the looming face of the old woman which seemed to grow uglier by the minute.

"I apologize for Tasuki's language Taiitsu-kun," Chichiri quickly intervened, "There must of been something important you wish to tell us about or else we wouldn't be … summoned … in such fashion."

" … " Tasuki mumbled.

"hmmm…two days ago, a tainted energy swept through the universe breaking the seal that entombed an ancient evil. I need your help to seal the creature up again."

"Why can't we just summon the gods and wish it gone?" Nuriko asked carelessly, examining his nails.

"Unfortunately that's not an option." Taiitsu-kun said testily. "They've gone on an extended holiday."

"Excuse me?" Nuriko asked.

"They've been temporarily exiled from this land."

"…ummm… I thought they were gods." 

"This 'ancient evil' as it is so called was created by the nightmares of people that has be accumulating. It's power is immense. As powerful as I am -"

"Powerful? You? Whaddya do? Kill people with that face of yours?" mocked Tasuki.

"- Even I don't have that kind of power." Taiitsu-kun finished choosing to ignore fang-boy.

"Then how do we defeat it? I want to go home." Miaka said nervously, not liking the idea that she may have to her only hope of going home. 

"The combined powers of the gods and me would be enough to seal it again but the creature has taken the first move and exiled Them from this world. The only way to undo this act … is beyond me." 

"If it is beyond you then how do we fit in this?" Tasuki asked not liking the idea of this situation.

"I said it is beyond me but I didn't say that it was impossible. When I first created this universe, the knowledge that was unlocked in the process was immense. Almost like it had an intelligence of its own, striving to be released. I was slowly going insane with it contained within me. I released it in the forms of three books."

"Are you saying that you stored your knowledge in three books?"

"Yes but it was too dangerous to keep in this world, a war was brewing. I sent them away and spelled it to only allow one with a pure heart to touch them. All I know is that it contains all you need to know about how to undo what the demon has done." 

"I don't understand…," a fidgety Miaka said.

"The knowledge released while creating the universe was making me insane. I had no choice but to get rid of it. I created three books to store most if not all my knowledge. I then erased that knowledge from my mind. Understand now?"

"Kind of. Why must we retrieve the books?"

"Are you stupid of just brainless, girl? So I can find a spell to return the gods of this world."

"Oh…ok…. Where did you vanish them to? How do we retrieve it?" Miaka asked eagerly.

"To a world identical to this one, one in which everything is real yet not."

"What do you mean? How can anything be real and not be real?"

"People live there, yes. But that world is tied close with the spirit world, therefore somethings may appear to be real and some just illusions. Also, be careful, the enemy has a large influence on that world, he's a master of illusions. He can make things appear to be real but are not."

"Then how do people liver there?"

"Well, it was a same place until the seal was broken."

"Okay! Let's do it! Let's get the books. If they contain so much knowledge, then they can show you how to create things right? Maybe I can find out how to create a yummy chocolate caramel centered ice-cream! Ahhh… I miss my food so much!"

- large sweatdrop -

"It's not that simple. According to the rules that I set, four Suzaku warriors and four Seiryuu warriors must accompany the chosen person and -"

"WHAT??? YOU WANT US TO FUCKING TEAM UP WITH THOSE BLOOD SUCKING CREEPS?!"

"Yes. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, the goal of these warriors is to protect her and not to kill each other."

"Her?"

"Yes, I believe she is from your world, Suzaku no miko. The one you know as Sailor Moon?"

"You mean Sailor Moon is here?! I need to get her autograph! I'm such a big fan of hers!"

"Bring me the warriors of Seiryuu and the one called Chiriko." The old woman ordered one of the nyan-nyans.

"Excuse me, oh so ugly madam, but Chiriko's right here." A confused Hotohori pointed out.

"I am this close to turning you into a baboon. CALL ME UGLY AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE ONE! Now, I'm quite certain that the one you know as 'Chiriko' will announce that he is none other than Amiboshi of the Seiryuu seishi."

"WHAT?! YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT…." Tasuki yelled releasing a string of colorful language and shooting death glares at the impostor.

At this moment, two nyan-nyans appeared followed by the six Seiryuu seishi and their priestess from one end of the room. From another, a boy was been dragged in by another nyan-nyan.

The tension in the room bolted right up. The impostor walked over to join his team mates. Death glares where thrown between the two groups of rival warriors.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I'VE ALREADY GOT A HEADACHE! DON'T MAKE IT WORSE!" Taitsu-kun yelled. "Now, unfortunately, you people don't have a choice about who's going or not. It's already been chosen. Hotohori, Tasuki, Chichiri and Tamahome from Suzaku's lot and Nakago, Soi, Tomo and Amiboshi will go. No arguments. You're going."

Hotohori and Tasuki was shaking with anger, one glaring at the old woman and the other at the Seiryuu seishi who posed as Chiriko. Tamahome was busy glaring at Nakago, promising death while the general stood and smiled coldly.

"Now let us see if our guess has awoken." Taitsu-kun said as gestured everyone to follow her.

They walked done the hall, the silence was deafening. Miaka sneaked glances at her former best friend while Tamahome still glared at Nakago's back. They stopped in front of a large wooden door. The laughter of nyan-nyans and a girl could be heard. The door opened….

"I see you are awake, Princess Serenity." The old woman said as she watched the nyan-nyans that entertaining the girl with disapproval.

"Yes, Taitsu-kun. I feel much better now."

"Are you really Sailor Moon? Wow I'm such a big fan of yours. You're great! Can I have your autograph?" Miaka gushed as she rushed into the room stopping centimeters before crashing in to the silver-haired girl.

"…I… uh"

"Enough Miaka, only a klutz would fail to see the resemblance. She and Sailor Moon have the same hairstyle, eye-color and if you change her hair color, they can pass for clones." Yui said venomously. 

Miaka blanched. 

"Princess, I would like to introduce you to the people who will be accompanying you on this journey…"

The introductions proceeded… and we'll leave it here till the next chapter.


End file.
